School Trip, Secret's Revealed?
by Fuego666
Summary: Tsuna's class is going on a trip to Italy courtesy of Vongola. Not to mention that it's for two weeks and the inheritance ceremony is during that time. Will Tsuna and his guardians be able to keep his secret? Read and find out. SOME yaoi. 1827. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

Regular typing = setting or situation description

_Italicized typing = _thoughts of characters named specifically

"Regular typing" = Japanese because it's an anime

"_Italicized typing" = _Italian because well it is the mafia

Reborn Ch. 1

It's been three years since the arcobaleno war. Though that doesn't mean it hasn't been all that quiet. Well let's face it; it is the tenth generation.

Since the battle ended Tsuna and his guardians have been travelling back and forth from Japan and Italy when they have breaks. Nono has been pushing Tsuna to take over more responsibility. Not to mention that when Tsuna and his guardian's graduate from high school they will be moving to Italy to officially take over Vongola. Well, all the guardian's except Lambo who will be staying in Japan until he finishes high school with Futa and I-Pin.

Not only has Tsuna been receiving the training but he has already been giving orders.

Just over a year ago, Tsuna had to deal with a rival famiglia that wanted to eliminate the Vongola Decimo. Not that they came right out and said that. Under the guise that they wanted to create an alliance, they asked to set up a meeting with Tsuna. Luckily because of his hyper-intuition he decided to send Gokudera and Yamamoto. The meeting had been going on for twenty minutes when they tried to poison them. It's not like they could change the plan after they found out the Vongola Decimo wasn't going to show up. With the plan put into motion and set hours before the start of the meeting resulted one of their own members being killed in the confusion of which cup had the poison.

Ever since the Acciai famiglia had gotten caught and in response started a war with Vongola. They have been trying to figure out who specifically is the Vongola Decimo but because of this being such a closely guarded secret. They have had no luck what so ever.

This situation is what currently occupies Tsuna as he sits in his room.

Tsuna has been spending his Sunday night so far, reading reports from alliances to attacks to actual Vongola Corporation. The stack of paperwork he has had to read over and sign is taller than Reborn's baby form twice high. If you're wondering how the papers got from Italy to Tsuna's room in Japan then that would be the new fax machine that Nono bought when he started to learn more. Not to mention the stack of extra paper hidden in his closet where Lambo can't get at it.

Tsuna: _I should probably send some spies to check on this family. Yeah I should or Reborn will kill me if I don't take every pre-caution that I can. I can ask Dino-nii to send some men to check them out when I see him tomorrow. Why he is still part time teaching sometimes is a mystery to me …. Than again. *_glances at Reborn*_ when you previously had this Spartan hitman as a tutor then you know when he asks for something, you do it. Which explains why he does it. Plus I think he just likes the excuse to come out here to visit. Yep Reborn probably scares him into complying like always._

Reborn: "Dame-Tsuna what are you thinking about when you should be doing your paperwork?"

Tsuna: "Shouldn't the World's Greatest Hitman be able to tell just from my expressions. Oh wait, you haven't been able to do that in two years."

Reborn: "Don't get smart with me Dame-Tsuna you know I would be able to put a bullet in you before you could even blink."

Tsuna: "Yeah you could. If it wasn't for the fact that you have orders not to from Nono and the fact that whenever you are in the room I always make sure I'm ready to dodge any threat you try to throw at me."

Reborn: "Well played Tsuna. There is just one thing that you forgot about."

Tsuna: "Oh yeah. What's that?"

Reborn all of a sudden jumps into the air, shoots at Tsuna twice with a regular 44. Tsuna somehow manages to avoid the bullets heading for his head and body. Right when Tsuna is about to put on a victorious smirk for being able to out maneuver Reborn.

He gets smacked on the face by Reborn's Leon 10-ton hammer.

Tsuna: "Itai. Reborn you cheated."

Reborn: "No I didn't. As a mafia boss you should always expect the unexpected. Remember nothing ever happens the same way. Plus I'm the world's greatest hitman I always have a one to punch ready to go."

Tsuna: "If you're the world's greatest hitman then why do you need a back-up plan." *mumbled*

Reborn: "What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Cocking his Leon gun, Reborn looked at Tsuna and had that dangerous glint in his eyes.

Tsuna: *GULP* "Nothing."

No matter how much older Tsuna got he would never get over being scared of Reborn. Let's face it Reborn is a sadistic Spartan arcobaleno hitman, this combination frightens all mafiosa.

Reborn: "That's what I thought. Anyways what is that report that made you look like you were trying to do math in middle school."

Tsuna: "I did not have that look on my face."

Reborn just raises an eyebrow in response.

Tsuna: "Whatever. Well the report I was looking at is for a family that wants to create an alliance with Vongola but there is something funny with this report that is sending my hyper intuition into disarray."

Reborn: "Good to see you are using some of that new vocabulary that I taug-."

Tsuna: "Taught? More like torture. You made me learn the entire dictionary in two weeks or you were going to triple your regular training regime."

Reborn: "You would also be thanking me if you didn't keep up your Dame act. I know why you insist on it and I agree begrudgingly, so don't speak. (Tsuna was about to open his mouth to talk) Anyways let me see that report."

Tsuna handed over the report to Reborn. As Reborn was reading over the report his smirk slowly left his mouth turning into a frown.

Reborn: "So Tsuna; what is your plan with how to deal with this situation?"

Tsuna: "I was planning on asking Dino-nii to send a couple spies over to the famiglia to check them out when I'm at school tomorrow."

Reborn: "Why not just call him you have the cell phone for a reason."

Tsuna: "Yes but it is late and I don't want him to be woken up at one in morning because I need him to do a favor for me. Especially when I'm going to see him the next day and it is not time sensitive as of this moment."

Reborn: "Good your reasoning is solid. Plus you put considerations into your choice so as not to anger allied families. Looks like that training is finally paying off huh Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna: "Glad you agree. Since that is my last report I'm going to bed."

Tsuna got up from his desk chair and quickly changed into his pajama's. Heading over to the lights he turned around to make sure that Reborn was in his hammock. He was and already had the bubble coming out of his nose that indicates he is asleep. Turning off the lights and making his way to the bed. When Tsuna finally got there he got comfortable underneath the blankets and had a few thoughts running through his mind.

Tsuna:_ Geez he falls asleep fast. I wonder if I can do that as well. Guess I will never know. Anyways let's hope Reborn doesn't break my alarm clock again or Hibari will bite me to de-_

SNORE

In the middle of that frightening thought Tsuna drifted off into the dark abyss that is sleep.

~morning~

SMACK

Tsuna: "Itai. REBORN!"

Well Tsuna was woken up the usual way; a Leon 10-ton hammer across the face.

Tsuna: "Do you really have to wake me up by hitting me every day?"

Reborn: "Yes because it is the only way you actually wake up. Plus if you don't hurry you're going to be late for school."

Tsuna: "HIIIIIEEEE. Just because Hibari finally accepted I'm his boss doesn't mean he is not going to bite me to death."

After the whole assassination attempt Hibari along with his other guardians (yes even Mukuro) became very over-protective. In the case of Gokudera it became even worse and took two months to convince him not to sleep outside his house every night. Though Hibari did become more protective he did not let him get away with breaking rules or disturbing Namimori. Unfortunately, his guardians were always loud. Therefore, they were always disturbing Namimori.

Hibari has been acting different ever since they started dating six months ago. He has been a little more possessive and protective. During every lunch time, when Tsuna and his guardians meet on the roof for lunch he goes up and watches over Tsuna by sitting by him. Yeah this surprised Tsuna at first, now it just amuses him. Every time Hibari sits with them he literally starts shaking (slightly it is Hibari) from wanting to beat all the herbivores for crowding. But he knows that they only want to protect Tsuna from potential harm. Though Hibari does not like it when the other guardians get a little too friendly with Tsuna; that is when his murderous aura gets more intense than usual. This whole change in their personal relationship was what led to the improvement in their boss-subordinate relationship.

Anyway, now that we have that little bit of information; back to the story.

Tsuna shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth while pulling on his uniform. Somehow managing to do that; he ran down the stairs. Grabbing his bag he pulled on his orange high tops. Looking at his watch he saw that he had five minutes to get to school and it was a ten minute walk.

"I'm leaving Kaa-san."

Tsuna bolted out of the door not bother waiting for a response from his mother or his family (freeloaders); though he can't call them that anymore. Lambo, Futa and I-Pin were official adopted as his siblings two years ago.

While he was running to school he happened to see Yamamoto and Gokudera. By saw he means he fell on a curb. Then heard…

"JUUDAIME!"

Yep that was Gokudera.

Gokudera: "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to accompany you to school. Your mom wasn't sure that you were going to school or not. So the baseball idiot convinced me that we should go to school."

Yamamoto: "Are you alright Tsuna? Did you get attacked?" These were asked as he surveyed the area with an unusual serious face.

Tsuna: "No, nothing like that. Did you look at the time?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera both shook their heads no.

Tsuna: "Well we only have… HIIIIEEEEE THREE MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

Getting up off the ground, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera and Yamamoto's wrists and started running to school. It was a sight to behold. Thanks to Reborn's Spartan training Tsuna's speed had significantly increased, so Gokudera and Yamamoto were having trouble staying on their feet as Tsuna dragged them.

DING, DING, DING

The bell rang just as the three crossed the gate on to the campus, the bell went off. Bending over the three of them were panting their hearts out. Despite the fact that that was the warning bell there was still a considerable amount of students loitering. Just as the three were about to head to the building, a cold voice stopped them.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna: "HIEEEE! H-Hibari. W-We made it on time a-and are about to go to class. P-Please d-don't b-bite us to death."

Despite the fact that over the past three years Tsuna had gotten rid of his stuttering as he grew into his position as boss, Tsuna decided to keep up his dame act in order to avoid suspicion over his future position.

Hibari: "Herbivore, you made it this time but if you are late again I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna: "Yes Hibari."

After Tsuna said that he and his two friends made their way to the shoe locker. As they were changing their shoes they heard a couple screams and an influx of students bombarding the door.

Logical conclusion: Hibari decided to get the kids that were crowding in the front yard of the school.

Tsuna coming to this conclusion could only sigh. He would go check on Hibari during the lunch break. Though, he might be very happy because he got to bite some people to death. Which we all know makes the prefect very happy.

After changing their shoes the three made their way to class. As usual they got some stares. It is mostly because Tsuna is walking down the hall with the popular bad boy Gokudera and the baseball ace Yamamoto on either side of him. Most are wondering why the hang out with the school idiot, some are looking on with hearts in their eyes (this is all the yaoi fan-girls in the school), the rest are just looking on with hate because they believe they are better than Tsuna and yet he is acting high and mighty (not really but that's what they see) and when they tried to make a fool of him they were utterly defeated.

Over the past three years Tsuna had grown more into his body. Thanks to Reborn's training he had lost most of the baby fat on his body and face. Though, since he hasn't lost it all nobody in the school has noticed at all. Many still just see him as Dame-Tsuna. Though is body is very much toned now. His body could rival most models but underneath the baggy uniform nobody at the school could tell and his grandpa played a little connection game and got him out of gym along some of his guardian's. So most of the time he spends the time in the disciplinary committee's office where he does his work for Vongola so that he gets a little sleep at night.

As they enter the classroom of 2-3, the bell goes off to start school. Luckily the teacher isn't in the room yet. Heading to their seats they quietly sit down and wait for the teacher to come in while the rest of the class continues to talk and be rowdy.

Two minutes after the bell rings the teacher walks in to begin homeroom; this the best period because the students technically don't have to do anything. Tsuna doesn't even try to pay attention to whatever the teacher is saying; he just turns and stares out the window. His classmates and teachers would all say that he just looked out the window and thought about nothing. Truth is he is always thinking about Vongola matters. When he can no longer think about those matters, he reaches into his bag and pulls out some more documents. The teachers just leave him alone because by the third year of middle school all the teachers had already given up on him; even the ones in Namimori High School who hadn't even met him yet.

This makes it easier for Tsuna to keep up his Dame act. Plus, his classmates are a bunch of idiots anyway.

As homeroom ended the teacher left the classroom. Next was English. Despite what many think Tsuna is very proficient. Just like Italian, German, French, Polish, Russian, Korean, Chinese, Spanish, and Portuguese. Well when your teacher is Reborn you have to learn to read it, write it, and speak it with no trace of an accent.

Thanks to this it is very easy for Tsuna to act Dame because this happens to be one of the few teachers that will actually call on him. As Tsuna is going over some paperwork for the actual Vongola Enterprises the teacher happens to glance at him.

Teacher: _This Dame student. Doesn't he realize that if he pays attention he might actually raise his grades? What is he even doing at his desk? He has never shown that kind of attention in his classwork. Maybe if I can get him to answer a question it might work._

Teacher: "Sawada."

No response.

Teacher: "Sawada."

Still there was no response.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna: "H-Hai."

Teacher: "Please say number four on the board."

Tsuna: "_The cat was jumping into the boat."_

The actual statement was: The cat had jumped onto the couch.

The only thing the class did was laugh including Gokudera and Yamamoto. Only it was for a different reason. The class was laughing at their usual dame classmate. The other two were laughing at how stupid their classmates were over the fact that they believed Tsuna was that stupid. Hana just rolled her eyes and Kyoko just laughed along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

As Tsuna retook his seat, he immediately went back to the work that he was originally working on.

After that was done, class resumed. Next was Italian and then math. Science was a boring class where nothing outstanding happened at all. Then it came to math and the Nezu Dohachiro sensei. Who somehow managed to get a new job at the high school? Nezu-sensei always had a grudge after Tsuna had managed to break his 'elite' status at the middle school. So ever since he found out that he was teaching him yet again he wanted to find some way to make his life miserable. That however doesn't work when the principal tells him to tread carefully around this specific student. All he can do is just get him to answer questions every once in a while.

Five minutes after class had started the door was slammed open.

Nezu: "R-Reboyama-sensei. What are you doing here?"

Reborn hopped onto the teacher's desk at the front and said,

Reborn: "I just came from a meeting with the principal and I have an announcement about the trip for this class."

Nezu: "Well, please sir the floor is all yours."

Reborn turned to the class and surveyed all the students. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome were looking at Reborn with a curious look, while also glancing at Tsuna for cues on what to do. Tsuna was looking at Reborn with a curious expression but was also slightly resigned. Hey its Reborn if he already thought of something than there is nothing anyone can do about it.

Reborn: "Well for this class for your class field trip you will be going out of the country. Due to the fact that the language chosen for this class is Italian you will be going to Italy."

At that point throughout the entire class all you could hear was cheering. Ignoring the fact that Reborn wasn't done talking the class started chattering away.

Nezu: "Stop talking. Reboyama-sensei isn't done talking yet."

Tsuna was happy because he saw the handle of Reborn's gun sticking out of his teacher cosplaying outfit.

Reborn: "Now that you are done talking are there any questions about this trip?"

Aki Hirata: "How are we going to pay for this trip?"

Reborn: "The entire trip is being covered by a corporate group."

Aki Hirata: "What group?"

Reborn: "Vongola Enterprises."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hana, and Kyoko just turned and looked at Tsuna. The minute Tsuna heard the name of his company his face completely changed into anger. It took every ounce of willpower to not release his murderous aura that he had developed over the years. You could tell that it wasn't completely working because his guardians had gone pale and where slightly edging away from Tsuna.

When Reborn locked eyes with Tsuna his own eyes held nothing. In Tsuna's he could see the underlying anger and the murderous gleam that he had trained to be held in them.

Mochida Kensuke: "No way. Why would they fund our trip?"

Reborn: "That will be explained at a later time. For now I want you all to take this waiver and get it signed by your parents. If you don't get it signed then you will not be allowed to go. If you try to forge your parents signature then that means you will not be able to go. We have ways of telling if you do forge the signatures so, don't even try. I will be back to pick up the waiver in a week during your Italian class. Also since it will be a trip to Italy, we will be having an exam made by me. If you don't get at least a seventy percent you will not be allowed to go. Understood?"

Everyone in the class nodded. Reborn jumped down from the desk and was walking towards the door. When he reached the door he turned back towards the students.

Reborn: "Tomorrow your regular Italian teacher of Dino-sensei will be back. He will be here to distribute my exam. Good day, class."

With that said Reborn left the classroom. Tsuna just sat through the rest of class angry, while all the other students continued to talk about the upcoming trip. While Nezu-sensei, daydreamed about Italy.

**That is the end of the first chapter. In this Tsuna got over his whole Dame thing and now keeps it as an act. He is also not gay or bi or straight. He is Kyoya sexual so this will have some but not a lot of Yaoi.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN HIT BACKSPCE NOW.**

**I will not appreciate flames just because you do not like one aspect of the story.**

**For the Yaoi it will only be kissing, some hinted aspects, and other PG ratings. Nothing more than what you would see in an under eighteen movie.**

**If you liked the story I will try to write a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Good bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regular typing = setting or situation description

_Italicized typing = _thoughts of characters named specifically

"Regular typing" = Japanese because it's an anime

"_Italicized typing" = _Italian because well it is the mafia

Reborn Ch. 2

When the bell rang, Tsuna stood up right away.

Tsuna: "Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome lets go."

The two immediately stood up and walked behind Tsuna. Gokudera on the right, Takeshi on the left, and Chrome following behind. As they left the classroom the only ones who noticed the shocked expressions on the student's faces was Kyoko and Hana. As they walked behind Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana just slightly snickered to each other about the classroom's reaction to Tsuna's slight boss mode.

As they were walking they met up with Ryohei who was worried about Tsuna. Tsuna sure is having a lot of trouble reigning in that killer intent. Like all the guardian's he has that sense that tells him when something is wrong with Tsuna. Ryohei's is just more EXTREME.

Heading up the stairs Tsuna kicked open the new door. That thing was kicked off most of its hinges. As they headed onto the roof Chrome immediately put up the standard mist cloak. The cloak stops all who want to come on the roof to either well not or if someone tries to eavesdrop on them the cloak prevents that also. Walking onto the roof they saw Kusakabe who was talking with Romario. Dino was currently engaged in a fight with the ever blood lust prefect of Namimori. Reborn was watching the fight but was obviously waiting for Tsuna.

As soon as Tsuna was sure that the cloak was up he released his killer intent. The minute the killer intent was released Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome all took a couple steps back. Dino and Hibari stopped fighting. Reborn just smirked. Kusakabe and Romario shrunk against the fence a little more.

Reborn: "What took you so long Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna: "Be quiet Reborn."

Reborn: "Your twenty years too early to even try ordering me around."

The minute Reborn said that Tsuna glared right at the hit man. Everyone froze in place except for Reborn. Even Hibari; he may be the most feared man in Namimori and Tsuna's boyfriend he will still freeze when he sees that glare.

Tsuna: "At this point I don't care. First of all, as the next boss of the family I deserve to know when we are about to house a bunch of students at Vongola HQ, especially when those students are my classmates. Second of all, I want to know why we are funding this trip and what exactly you get out of this Reborn."

Reborn: "Despite what you may think this was not my idea."

Tsuna: "Then who came up with this idea?"

Tsuna now had that sadistic smile that he had adopted from his wonderful sadistic tutor. Everyone when they saw that smile either took a couple more steps back or they froze because they had nowhere else to go.

Reborn: "Nono."

Tsuna dropped the smile to be replaced by a look of confusion.

Tsuna: "Why would Grandpa want my classmates to come to Italy?"

Reborn: "Well we have some intel that another family is trying to find the Vongola Decimo and carry out a plan to assassinate them. Being as that your classmates are the only ones that could potentially identify you, we want to move them into the protection of the city that is Vongola territory. Besides, because the Nono's own four sons were anti-social he didn't get to meet any of their classmates. So I think this is a way to make up for that miss-out of a parent's life."

Tsuna: "I don't think that is important at all because my father never bothered to come meet my classmates."

Reborn: "Your father will be at the mansion some times during our stay there."

Tsuna sighed. He was now getting a headache from not being told anything about this whole situation. Then by bringing up memories of his loving but never around dad, he really needs to rest before he says something he regrets.

As he was thinking about the whole situation he failed to notice Hibari coming up behind him. When he suddenly felt two thin but muscular arms circle around his waist and pull him back onto a firm and well-built chest. Sighing deeply as he continued to think about the situation, Tsuna interlaced his hand with Hibari's. Hibari then rubbed soothing designs onto his hand to try to calm the brunet.

This was working, until Reborn decided to talk once again.

Reborn: "Now remember Dame-Tsuna the students will be under your protection during the entire stay."

Tsuna: "How long is this trip exactly?"

Reborn: "Two weeks."

Tsuna: "When will we be leaving for Italy?"

Reborn: "Two weeks."

When Tsuna heard the timeline he immediately gained back the murderous aura.

Tsuna: "In three weeks, time the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is taking place. You can't expect the entire class to go to a ceremony where Dame-Tsuna is being handed the proverbial keys to the biggest mafia and business in the world."

Reborn: "And why not?"

Tsuna: "It's the mafia and I'm Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn: "Those aren't good enough reasons."

Of course he said this while flashing Leon in his gun form.

Tsuna: "The first one is a great reason. The second while not a great reason is the truth and will be the most probable reason why the entire class is going to be dead by the time the cars get to the mansion."

Reborn: "Well no matter how much you want to fight this decision you can't; so just wait until you have to take the test and have to pack up all your stuff."

Tsuna: "Fine."

Reborn walked over to the edge of the building. As he reached the edge Leon changed into a paraglider.

Reborn: "By the way, I inspect every single one of you to get a one hundred percent on the test. It will go over a span of two days and both days were made by me."

With that said Reborn jumped off the roof. Slightly calming down now Tusna leaned back into Hibari. Now that the main conversation was over with Yamamoto went over to Gokudera and wrapped his arms around Gokudera.

Gokudera: "H-Hey Baseball Freak, what do you think you are doing?"

Yamamoto: "Holding you like the way Hibari is holding Tsuna."

After he said that Yamamoto placed a chaste kiss onto Gokudera's cheek and neck.

Dino: "Sorry, Tsuna. I wanted to tell you but Reborn was well Reborn."

Tsuna: "Don't worry Dino I understand. By the way I need to give this to you."

Tsuna handed over an envelope that contained several papers.

Dino: "What it is it?"

Dino started opening the envelope.

Tsuna: "I wanted you to send some of your men to check out a family that asked for an alliance with Vongola but it seemed a little suspicious. The papers contain the name of the family and the forms for the official request."

Dino: "As soon as I get back to my room at the hotel I will send it over to Italy and have a team dispatched."

Tsuna: "Thank you Dino."

Dino: "It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow little brother."

Dino left the rooftop. By the stairs in case any of you were wondering.

Hana: "Wow Sawada. Did you know you are very scary when you are angry?"

Tsuna started laughing.

Tsuna: "Yeah I knew. You can see it on most of my guardian's faces when I'm like that. Plus we had Futa do a ranking and I ranked first in scariest and most sadistic of all mafia bosses. Don't worry, I also ranked first in nicest, but that should not be confused naivety."

Hana had found out about the mafia and her classmates connection to it due to some unfortunate circumstances. She overheard Kyoko and Haru talking to Chrome about an upcoming meeting. When Hana had already asked Kyoko to go hang out at that time she became curious as to why she was being replaced. So following Kyoko, Hana went to forest where the entire group was going. While Tsuna was having a meeting with everyone there an assassin attacked. When he knew he was going to lose he tried to run, but he knew he wasn't going to make it very far. Then he spotted Hana. Grabbing her he held a knife to her throat. Unfortunately for him he chose Hana. She elbowed him in the gut and Tsuna who had entered Hyper Dying will mode punched the guy in the face after Hana had bent over to get away. Needless to say after that the meeting was changed into a recount of all the battles the group had gone through since Reborn had come into Tsuna's life.

When Hana had found out all the girls were made into official members of Vongola. As official members they and their families are under the protection of Vongola. Undergoing assassin training from Bianchi all the girls are fully capable of taking care of themselves now. Though they have been with each other for a while now Hana had never really seen Tsuna angry and Kyoko and Hana only saw it in the future. The girls aren't allowed into the mafia meetings. Not because of the fact they are girls but because some of the guys are Doctor Shamal and it is a way to protect them from the mental harm. The girls all understand after meeting one with said boss that acted like that.

Hibari: "Tsuanyoshi, we should eat now the period is going to end in ten minutes."

With that said everyone sat in a circle. Tsuna was leaning against the wall with Hibari lying on his lap. Hibari was saving his bento for the next period since he had to do paperwork in the reception room. Tsuna was seating and talking with everyone. Kusakabe and Romario had left the roof when Dino had left. Kyoko, Hana, and Haru were eating and talking with everyone. Chrome was eating and just listening. Yamamoto was sitting having already eaten he was holding Gokudera in his arms as the bomber finished eating.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong.

That was the warning bell to let all the students know that they needed to return to their classes.

Hibari: "Tsunayoshi come by the Reception room after school."

Tsuna: "I will only because I know you are worried about that assassin that is trying to find out who I am."

Hibari: "Is that the only reason?"

Hibari moved closer to Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head no. After checking to make sure everyone had already left the rooftop Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna. After a very intense make out session on the roof. Tsuna pulled away. Heading to class Tsuna knew that he was slightly flushed and panting from the lack of oxygen. If you're wondering about why Tsuna wasn't blushing? Well that would be because he has finally grown out of that. Not that the first two years weren't full of many blushes at all.

Entering the classroom, Tsuna looked at his friends. Yamamoto was wearing his grin like normal but there was something in that smile that worried Tsuna. It was just a little bright and happy, more than normal. Gokudera was flushed and red all over his entire face. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment is a coin flip. Kyoko was the same as always cheerful. Same with Haru. Chrome was just sitting in her seat like a good student. Hana looked like she could care less about everything. A couple of his other classmates were glaring at him, though he is used to that.

Sitting in his seat, Tsuna didn't have to wait long for the teacher to enter the class to begin.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

When the final bell rang for the end of the day, Tsuna got up from his seat and headed for the door.

Yamamoto: "Tsuna, I don't have baseball practice today. Do you want to hang out?"

Tsuna: "No. I want to have some alone time with Hibari before I have to deal with Reborn and this whole class situation."

Gokudera: "Juudaime. Do you want to hang out?"

Tsuna: "Sorry Hayato. I'm going to hang out with Hibari."

Tsuna started to walk away. Already knowing the saddened expression that is Gokudera's face Tsuna decided to change the expression.

Tsuna: "Think about it this way. Hayato, Takeshi now you get to spend the whole afternoon alone without anyone to interrupt you. Have fun. Use protection."

Before turning the corner, Tsuna looked at back at his friends. Yamamoto had a wide grin on his face and was staring at Gokudera who was blushing like a tomato.

As Tsuna walked into the reception room, he was still laughing his head off. Walking over to one of the couches Tsuna sat down and grabbed the first report that was waiting in the stack of about fifty.

Hibari: "Tsunayoshi what is so funny?"

Tsuna: "Nothing Kyoya. Just a little something I did that was very funny."

Hibari: "Omnivore what did you do?"

Tsuna: "When class was over Hayato and Takeshi wanted to hang out but I gave them some other suggestions that might work out. Though Gokudera might have trouble walking tomorrow."

Hibari just watched Tsuna sit there and laugh at his own comment. As he was watching an idea came into his head. Smirking Hibari got out of his chair and headed over to where Tsuna was sitting.

Tsuna was just a little too preoccupied with his laughing that he didn't notice Hibari approaching him. When he finally did look up his laughing immediately stopped. Why? Hibari was looking down at him with his signature smirk. The one that only Tsuna gets to see.

Tsuna: "Hibari? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tsuna squeaked out those answers because no matter how much he grew into himself as boss when Hibari looks at him with that smirk it usually means a lot of pleasure and later pain.

Hibari's only answer to the questions was a widening of his grin.

Hooking his hand around Tsuna's neck Hibari passionately kissed Tsuna.

Needless to say until they headed to Tsuna's home no one wanted to be in the school building. If some where they would be talking about the ghost that inhabits the halls of Namimori High School.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sorry it took so long. This chapter was surprisingly hard to write.**

**I will try to update soon but I will be busy through February and don't know how long it will take. **

**Be patient and I swear it wil- may be worth it.**

**I make no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regular typing = setting or situation description

_Italicized typing = _thoughts of characters named specifically

"Regular typing" = Japanese because it's an anime

"_Italicized typing" = _Italian because well it is the mafia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.`

Reborn Ch. 3

It has been two days since Reborn came into the classroom and told the class about the trip to Italy. Dino took over as the teacher for our Italian classes. So there has been a lot of sighing and squeals for the last day. Today though there were many groans throughout the class. Knowing that today was the day of the test. They also had gotten the permission slips and were due today.

SLAM

As Dino closed the door to the classroom he walked up to the teacher's desk. Not a single student except for Tsuna saw that Reborn entered the classroom as well.

Dino: "Everyone settle down Professor Reboyama has something to say."

Reborn: "Today you will be taking the first part of the exam that will allow you to go on the trip. This exam will last for two days. Today is the written portion of the exam. Tomorrow you will be taking the oral portion. The oral portion will be in front of the whole class. Visas and passports will be handed out next week. A list will be given along with them that will tell essential things you must bring as well as some suggestions as well."

The minute he said that he started walking towards the door. Nobody wanted to stop him at all. When Reborn started opening up the door he turned back to the class.

Reborn: "Oh and Nezu sensei will be joining as a chaperone."

When the class heard that groans could be heard from every corner of the room. Tsuna just got that sadistic smirk on his face.

Before turning back to the doorway Reborn glanced over at his student and got his own smirk. Let's just say that Reborn is proud and happy that his student is finally taking after him.

Once Reborn left the classroom Dino tried to get everyone's attention. Unfortunately, when he turned back to the class everyone was already looking at him waiting for what he is going to say, but he happened to look at Tsuna and saw his smirk and turned pale remembering the last time he saw that smirk. The entire class was very confused as to why there sensei was all of a sudden deathly white.

Dino: "So as you were told today is the written portion of the exam. I will be handing out the exams." All of a sudden the door opened and in entered ten men into the room. All of them were wearing suits. Tsuna and his family recognized the men as Dino's subordinates. "Since this test is such a big deal, Reboyama-sensei and I have asked for some more people to come here to help keep an eye out for cheaters. Any detection of cheating will be noticed, so I advise you not to do it."

Dino started passing out the test. As soon as everyone got the test the only thing that could be heard throughout the room.

Student 1 started reading the first few questions and realized the test would be harder than he first thought. Discretely looking to his desk partner. Gokudera was easily answering the questions with ease. He had a smile across his face. Knowing he couldn't match up to Gokudera decided to do his best to get to Italy.

Student 2 was sitting next to Chrome Dokuro. Having trouble figuring out the second question she decided to look off to the side. Chrome was easily answering the questions. Not wanting to be outdone and to join her beloved sensei in a romantic/stalking trip to Italy, started to furiously answer the questions.

Student 3 was sitting next to Yamamoto. Considering the fact that Yamamoto is always sleeping in class he thought he would be doing better. So when he glanced over at Yamamoto his own spirits were lifted seeing that he was frowning down at his paper. Then all of a sudden Yamamoto started smiling the usual one, and started writing his answers down at a fast pace.

Student 4 was sitting next to Tsuna. Having trouble answering the questions he decided to look over at his dame neighbor to lift his spirits. It worked for a second when he saw that he was glancing at the questions on a variety of pages and was glaring down at the test. He figured that he wasn't doing very well and was therefore not going to be able to go on the trip. Then, Tsuna went back to the front page and started writing down his answers. Not wanting to be beat by his dame classmate he started answering his own again.

Dino and his men were all watching the students like a hawk. They all noticed the four students look at Tsuna and his guardians but signaled to his men to ignore it because that would create more fun in the future. After ten minutes Gokudera had finished his test. He just sat at his desk and waited for Tsuna to finish. After twelve minutes Tsuna had also finished and was waiting for the rest of his guardians to finish. After fifteen minutes Chrome finished hers and was also waiting for Tsuna to get up.

Student 1 was having a lot of trouble and tried to look at his neighbor. Completely forgetting that Gokudera is half Italian had his entire ego deflate to nil because of the fact that Gokudera was sitting there literally twiddling his thumbs waiting for something. Deciding to salvage some of his pride he gripped his pencil tighter and went to work on the last two-thirds of the test.

Student 2 was having trouble with the test also. Every time she got to a new question her resolve continuously crumbled to the point where her heart was shattering of not being able to go to Italy with Dino-sensei. Getting to the new question, she almost started crying when she saw another tough question. Deciding to take a little break she looked at Chrome who was finished and was quietly sitting at her desk playing with the edge of her skirt. Deciding not to be outdone by the girl who was closer to her Dino-sensei then all the other girls, turned back to the test and started writing as fast as her hand could take her.

Student 3 was having a hard time but not as much as the other two. Despite the fact that he spent most of his time since he found out about the trip trying to study, he was having a real difficult time answering the questions. Knowing that Yamamoto was having no trouble answering the questions earlier; he was hesitant to once again look over to the side. His curiosity was just too much to take and he chanced a glance. Just as he looked over he saw that Yamamoto was closing his test. Figuring that he would see something like that if he turned his head back to the front and reached for the pencil he had subconsciously dropped in his surprise.

Student 4 was having trouble only a quarter of the way into the test. Looking over at Tsuna he wanted to inflate his ego once again so that he could feel better about himself. When he looked over he saw Tsuna sitting there twiddling with his pencil. His head was down and he was glaring at the test. His first thought was that he had given up because well it is Dame-Tsuna. Turning back to his test, he heard someone else closing there test. Suddenly, Tsuna was getting out if his seat. Several other chairs emptied as well. He couldn't look up to see who they were but it seemed like Tsuna was waiting for them.

Heading towards the front of the classroom Tsuna and his friends gave Dino their tests.

Tsuna: "We are gonna head up to the roof."

Dino: "Ok just be back after the period is over. Oh and by the way I brought that information you wanted."

Dino pulled out a Manila folder that was filled. Grabbing the folder, Tsuna and his friends started to head out of the room. It took little time for them to reach the roof. Walking out they were hit by a rather comfortable breeze.

"Get back to class or I'll bite you to death."

And there was Hibari. Of course he was out on the roof when they decided to hang out there.

Tsuna: "Sorry Hibari. We had a test in class and we all finished it. So we came out here. You might as well stay I got the information on that family from Dino-nii and was planning on going over it right now."

With that said he didn't even wait for an answer just went and sat with his back against the wall. Everyone else followed him after a few seconds and sat around him. Hibari was not happy at all with the crowding but decided to sit down and enjoy some time with his boyfriend. Although he didn't really sit down he laid down and put his head in his lap. Everyone started doing their own thing. This means the usual one-sided argument between Gokudera and Yamamoto. While Chrome just sat there serenely and conversed with Kyoko, Hana, and Haru. Meanwhile, Tsuna just sat there and started reading the report that he got from Dino.

Despite the immense anger he was starting to feel from the report, Reborn's training started working instantly so that none of his family could tell. Once he was done he opened up his phone and placed a call to Nono.

"_Hello."_

"_Hello, Nono."_

"_Ah, Tsuna what can I do for you?"_

"_Well I just got a report from Dino and was calling to ask you that during this fieldtrip if you would increase security for protection against this famiglia."_

"_That can be arranged. But I thought they were asking for an alliance."_

"_While I was reading the report my intuition started going off and something was strange about the timing. So I had Dino look into it and apparently they were originally allies with the Marcini famiglia. So according to sources this was an attempt at gaining access to do potential harm. Normally, I would call off this trip, but Reborn is planning it and that wouldn't be a good idea to try to stop him so I just want you to increase security."_

"_I understand. The security will be arranged and I am sending several more men who I highly trust not to betray us over to protect your mother and the children during this time. Are you okay until you get here?"_

"_Yeah my guardians will be put on alert until then and my Cloud will be staying at my house until the trip for extra protection."_

"_Okay. Just to let you know I will not be here when you arrive from Japan but I will be getting back from the meeting three days after you arrive."_

"_Okay. Bye Grandpa."_

"_Bye Tsuna."_

By the time the conversation was done everyone was looking at him and obviously were wondering what was going on. Before answering there inquiring remarks Tsuna fired off a quick text to Mukuro telling him to be on caution for the next few days. Then told his mom that Hibari would be spending the next few weeks with them because of family reasons. Once that was done he looked up to see that everyone was staring at him. Raising one of his eyebrows, he waited for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come.

Surprisingly enough everyone just sat there and waited for Tsuna to explain.

Tsuna: "Well as you heard an enemy famiglia is coming after us and they have already tried to get into our territory to launch an attack. This famiglia were allies of the Marcini famiglia that we took down last year and they have ties to the Estreno famiglia. Due to this I want you all on high alert. Hibari you will be staying at my house with me until the threat is neutralized. That is an order, so don't try to fight it. That is all."

DING, DING, DING

Gokudera: "Juudaime are we going to head back inside for the next class."

Tsuna: "Nah, I'm comfortable and am having a sort of good day and seeing Nezu-sensei will just make it worse."

Hibari: "Omnivore all students must be in there class or be bitten to death."

Tsuna: "Oh hush you are comfortable so just calm down and lay there."

As he said this he started running his hand through Hibari's hair as he laid there in his lap. Hibari apparently feels contented enough to agree.

Everyone decided to follow Tsuna and just laid back and loved the time they were spending on the roof.

**Sorry it took so long but school got difficult. Anyways since it is summer I should be able to update more often but probably not every day. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
